


Imagine watching the snow fall with Steve

by WinterReadingerDixon67



Series: Multiple Fandom Imagines [16]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Because my days crap and I need fluff, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Romantic Fluff, Snow, steve rogers fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 04:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8953678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterReadingerDixon67/pseuds/WinterReadingerDixon67
Summary: Sorry for not posting much :( But expect some more Imagines!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for not posting much :( But expect some more Imagines!

 

“Steve! Come here quick!” You heard a loud crash and saw Steve come rushing in holding his shield up prepared for an attack. He looked around in confusion when he saw how everything was normal.

“(Y/N), what’s wrong? Are you okay?” He set down his shield and walked towards you.

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be fine?”

“I thought you were hurt or something.” It finally dawned on you. He thought you were actually in trouble, that’s what the crash was and why he was running in with his shield.

“Oh...I’m sorry for scaring you. But look!” You brought him out to the window and pointed outside. Struggling to contain your excitement. You watched eagerly as Steve glanced out the window, a small smile on his face. 

“It’s snowing, (Y/N), what’s all the excitement about? It’s just snow.” He asked you as you tugged on your boots, coat, hat and gloves. Coming prepared, you tossed Steve his as well. Except you didn’t toss him his boots because, you know, you didn’t want to hurt him.

“That’s just it, though, Steve. It’s not just snow, to me, it’s magic. A thing of wonder. Each snowflake is so very different from the next. Each one their own kind of beautiful. Just like all of us. We’re all different, unique, and beautiful. Separate, we’re remarkable, yes, but when we’re all together? We’re like a...a very unique, special, and magical group.” He was halfway putting on his coat and hat when you dragged him outside like an eager kid about to get a new toy. You lifted your face to the sky, beaming as the snowflakes kissed your skin.

“That’s why I love the snow.” You turned to find Steve watching you, a content look on his face. “What are you looking at?” He shrugged stepped towards you, settling his hands on your lower back.

“You’re so beautiful, you know that?” He said softly, his breath releasing clouds of mist.

“Not recently. I might need a little reminder.” You told him, while you wrapped your arms around his neck, bringing his face closer to yours.

“Then let me remind you.” He closed the distance between you, soft lips pressed against your own as the snow surrounded you in a soft blanket of white.


End file.
